fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Theresa
Theresa is The Hero of Oakvale's older sister who has prophetic powers due to their ancient bloodline. During the Oakvale raid, Jack of Blades blinded her, and she was found by Twinblade and raised by bandits, eventually becoming Twinblade's second-in-command due to her powers. Despite her blindness, Theresa possesses extrasensory perception due to her exceptional Will abilities, and is thus more than capable of killing all those who oppose her. However, she leaves Twinblade's service after he is defeated by The Hero. Searching for their mother on her own, Theresa is eventually captured by Jack of Blades. After the first battle with Jack (in The Lost Chapters - the final battle in Fable), she tells her brother that he has a choice: "Strike me down now with the Sword of Aeons and gain the power Jack dreamed of, or cast it into the vortex and rid the world of its evil forever." Whichever choice The Hero makes, Theresa is never seen again. After the battle with Jack of Blades, she headed off to the mountains and is taken in by a nomad called Palgan. He is an old will user from the east, and offered to take Theresa to his homeland. When Theresa saw him try to steal her powers, she killed him, and used his amulet to transport her to the east. Fable II During the introductory level of Fable II, she convinces the main character's sister to purchase a music box from a street vendor after suggesting to her that it truly is magical. After the sister's subsequent death, Theresa adopts the severely injured main character and becomes his/her guide for the remainder of the game (Her jobs could be thought of as a mix of Maze and the Guildmaster, without the Betrayal.). She sends the player on a quest to unlock their hero powers and gives instructions on the nature of their abilities. She then acts as a distant guide, communicating with the player remotely through the use of a magical seal. When she does make an actual appearance, it is to recruit another hero whom she brings back to her lair in the abandoned Hero's Guild. She also translates Lucien's diary for information on how to gain entry into the Spire. When asked how she could read with no eyesight, she claimed she could look into other worlds than their own. Upon your first entrance into Wraithmarsh, which is Oakvale from the original Fable, Theresa says "This is Oakvale, although it has changed a lot since I was here last," referring to her childhood there during the events of the original Fable. Eventually she assembles the four heroes, but disappears until after the main character's final confrontation with Lucien. She then gives the player a choice between reviving everyone who's died from the Spire's construction, reviving specifically the Hero's loved ones, or giving him a large sum of money. Regardless of their choice, Theresa remains behind in the Spire for her own reasons. Theresa is seen again, still at the top of the Spire after receiving a model of the Spire from Murgo the trader in the See the Future DLC. Using the Spire model will transport your hero to the top of the Spire, placing you before Theresa. She will greet you and insinuate that she intended you to make it back to the Spire. She will then give the hero a glimpse of the future, showing the hero {or one of his/her descendants) as king of all of Albion, with a loyal army and citizenry. Towards the end of the vision, focus turns to a baby carriage, with Theresa standing next to it. A newborn lay inside, and Theresa mentions the name Aurora before the vision ends. Afterward, Theresa sends you away from the Spire a second time. Notes There are several hints throughout Fable II that Theresa conceals a much darker nature than she lets on, as stated previously. And that she may be a potential antagonist in the future. *Lucien brings the main character and his/her sister to his castle after hearing from someone that they've successfully activated the music box. Since the seller claimed it was simply a wish granting magic box, Theresa is the only person who could have known that the children purchased and activated an old kingdom artifact. *Lucien's diary refers to dreams of a blind, old woman. *It is thought that Theresa used the Hero, Hammer, Reaver and Garth, using them for own personal gain, to own the Spire. Although this is only speculation her behavior at the end of the game after choosing the Heroes' ending she will say "But The Spire... Is Mine....Begone!". *After gathering the four heroes and "activating" the Spire power within them, Theresa vanishes. Lucien then appears from nowhere and acts completely unconcerned with Theresa's absence. When asked what he had done with Theresa he states, "Your fortune telling friend? I merely listened." *She seems to have the same shape as one of the shadow's court specters (the one in the center). *If you try to swim out to the Spire, you will be unable to get anywhere near it. *As the game progresses Theresa's skin loses its hue until it is at a very deep shade of gray. The same skin discoloration appears in Hero characters who become increasingly evil. Trivia *There is a hero doll of Theresa. *Theresa is morally ambiguous and instead defaults to destiny without involving herself. *The Fable II Limited Edition Guide Bundle, the concept art book called "Ye' Olde Art Book" has the Art Director, John McCormack quoting: :"We used a few hooks and links to the original Fable in the sequel. One of the main ones was the use of Theresa, who was the Hero's blind sister in Fable 1. She is now a strange, ageless, wandering fortune teller in Albion who acts as the player's guide throughout the game... but there's more to her than a simple tutorial, quest giving device... she has secrets and her motives aren't particularly clear." *Theresa is voiced by Zoe Wanamaker, a British actress. *If the player attacks her in Fable II, she will sometimes giggle or laugh, then say, "Your attacks will have no effects. Remember yourself." *In Fable II, written in the book called The Hero Of Oakvale, it states that the Hero wielded the Sword of Aeons. This is an Inconsistency as to obtain the Sword of Aeons in Fable the Hero had to first kill his sister, Theresa. *In Fable II if the player uses expressions near her she will say, "You remind me of someone I once knew". *Theresa's name is most likely a reference to the old blind seer in Oedipus, Tiresias. Video Theresa's first appearance in Fable II (at the 3:03 mark, to the left) claEKovZV9Q&fmt=18 Category:Characters Category:Fable II Category:Fable II Characters